How the Stephen Stole Christmas
"How the Stephen Stole Christmas" is a Greatest Freakout Ever special. *'Episode' *Gallery *Transcript Characters *Jack Quire *Stephen Quire Synopsis The video starts with Jack telling the viewers that it's Christmas morning and it's 4:30 AM He had all his older brother Stephen's presents. So Jack goes upstairs and open the wooden door and turn the lights on Stephen's room. Jack telling his older brother that it's Christmas, he also tell him to get up that to have presents. Stephen asks him that what time is it. But he said it's 4:30 AM But Stephen didn't want to get up because it's early. But Jack tell him to come on and it doesn't matter. Then Jack gets out of Stephen's room and then Stephen gets out of the bed and Jack goes back downstairs. Stephen tried and saying that he'll take a shower first. Jack tell him that mom said open them. Stephen asks him that where's mom and his younger brother had a video camera. But mom upstairs and their parents could not get up because they tried to go to sleep. Stephen tells Jack to knock his teeth out and goes downstairs for that stupid happens. But Jack said nothings gonna happen. So Stephen asks that open them before their mom comes down. But Jack says yes and tells him that start opening them. Stephen says his brother that he's lying, but Jack is not. Jack tells him again to start opening them. So Stephen grabs that present and puts it on the floor. Then he grabs and holds that big present and puts it on that present and Stephen said that it's Jack's. Then he grabs another present and put it on that big present. Then Stephen grabs a small present and put it on the present. And then again he puts that present and he said it's Jack's twice again. And also he grabs that rectangle present again and asks him that put on Jack's presents at the top of these, but Jack didn't know and he didn't look at them yet. Stephen gets a small present and looks at the message saying "To Stephen, From Jack." He tells his older brother to open that present and Stephen starts opening it and he saw a Trojan Ultra Thin and looks at the back to read what it says. Then he start trying to look at it, but it's empty. He looks at that box inside to smell it and asks him that he get condoms. Then he grabs another big rectangle present and puts all the presents on the top, but he tell him that it's all Jack's presents to where are his presents, but Stephen tell him to playing a joke and not to play joke unless to give his presents. But Jack said he doesn't know where they are and to hide all of his brother's presents. And so Stephen grabs 3 presents and couple presents to put on the top and Jack tell him to what he was doing, but he tried and told him to stop. Stephen puts that small present on a chair and grabs all of the presents and walks by his younger brother while filming. Stephen puts on a present to the glass doors at the living room while getting followed by his brother Jack. Stephen said that this is what happens and opens that glass door and also because due to Jack touching him. So he grabs and holding the presents and walking outside while it's cold out there and also getting followed by his younger brother during filming. Stephen put the presents on a snow out there and goes back these steps while telling him to put the camera down. He goes back inside the house then walking and also getting followed by his younger brother Jack once again. Stephen accidentally hit the yellow wall by his elbow and Jack telling him that he almost fell. Stephen kicks that present and Jack told him to stop kicking the presents. He also turning the christmas lights off at the christmas tree and Jack told him to stop. Stephen picks up the christmas tree while holding it and walking to the living room and also twice again getting followed by Jack. Stephen pulls the christmas tree and Jack telling him that why is he putting all the crap inside. But Stephen said that his parents forgot to give him his presents and saying the R word. Stephen goes down the little steps and puts the christmas tree down on a snow and he goes back up those little steps. Suddenly, he grabs a lighter fluid and Jack telling him to stop 3 times. Then he touch his back on Stephen's shirt and telling him to stop touching him. And also he's telling him wanna punch his brother in his face. Jack zooming the camera and telling him to stop and cut it out. Stephen tried to burn the Christmas presents and the Christmas tree, but he squirts charcoal instead. All the time again that Jack tried to tell his older brother to stop. Stephen has a match and Jack told him he won't do it. Stephen lights the match and the fire comes, putting a lighter fluid to burn all of the Christmas presents and the Christmas tree and Jack gets very angry while start yelling at him to stop burning and put it out. Stephen pushing the Lighter Fluid to squirt again one more time that it miss the top part of it. Stephen stops squirting and tells him to go and trying to get the camera. Then Jack goes back inside and locking the glass doors. Stephen gets trapped outside and repeating himself to giving his brother's camera. Jack stops recording and the videos end. Trivia * This episode is a parody of the book called "How the Grinch Stole Christmas!" by Dr. Seuss. * On December 30, 2009, the video got removed and flagged by someone that it's fake because someone saying that Stephen burned his Christmas present, but somebody thought that he burned his brother's presents. So Jack re-uploaded that video back up on YouTube. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Greatest Freakout Ever